Como si pudiera
by amestoy
Summary: ¡Como si pudiera no haber pasado cada segundo de los últimos ocho años preocupándome de que no te pasase nada! AU. EWE. H/Hr. Este fic participa en el reto "Momento Harmony" del foro "101 razones.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Momento Harmony" del foro "101 razones.**_

Los personajes, lugares y hechizos de la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Hay un cambio de narrador no deseado al final de la misma, lo siento.

 **COMO SI PUDIERA**

Harry despertó con los latidos de su corazón palpitando dolorosamente en sus sienes. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y ya le dolían, y sentía los brazos y las piernas como su fuesen de gelatina. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal, al menos, desde el día que huyó de Godric's Hollow en las mismísimas narices de Vóldemort.

Estaba en una cama, eso al menos lo notaba, y no era muy cómoda. Maldijo interiormente al darse cuenta de que debía estar en la enfermería, e intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí: estaba volando en su escoba sin mirar hacia delante, con la vista clavada en la snitch y… ¡sí, el partido contra Hufflepuf! Luego ya no se acordaba de nada más.

Gruñó al abrir los ojos, era materialmente imposible que unos párpados pudiesen doler tanto, y en respuesta, escucho un respingo a su lado. Giro su cabeza para ver a Hermione levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sentada junto a su cama.

-Harry – exclamó ella -. ¡Madam Pomfrey, se ha despertado! – llamó.

-¡Shhh! – silbó el muchacho -, ¿hace falta que grites tanto?

-¡Madam Pomfrey! – chilló, todavía más alto.

Harry se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, lanzando una mirada acusadora a su mejor amiga. Pero lo que vio en su cara no fue arrepentimiento, ni siquiera un gesto de disculpa. No, cuando Hermione le miraba de esa forma solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

-Señor Potter – dijo la enfermera, acercándose a su cama -. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Maravillosamente – contestó él, intentando ser los más sarcástico posible.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora – sacó la varita de su túnica y la dirigió al muchacho -. Estese quieto un momento.

Hermione se apartó de la cama para dejar a la enfermera hacer su trabajo, pero en ningún momento retiró ni suavizó su mirada. El examen tardó un rato que Harry aprovechó para apoyarse contra el cabecero y divagar acerca de lo que podía haber hecho para molestar tanto a su amiga.

-Bien, esta todo correcto – dijo Madam Pomfrey al acabar -. Tiene usted la cabeza más dura de todo el colegio.

-Afortunadamente – comentó. Las dos mujeres de la sala se le quedaron mirando como si estuviese pidiendo el voto para ordenar a Vóldemort ministro.

-¿Se acuerda de las pociones que tiene que darle? – dijo Madam Pomfrey dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Sí, descuide – contestó ella -. ¿Puedo quedármelo ya? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia él y clavándole la mirada.

-Es todo suyo – y sin decir más, la enfermera se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Harry no había entendido la mitad de la conversación, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Dado el monumental dolor de cabeza que tenía y el más que probable sermón de Hermione que le esperaba por lo que quiera que hubiese hecho para acabar allí, se dispuso a tumbarse y dormir un rato más.

Pero Hermione tenía otros planes. De tres zancadas se situó al lado de su cama y cogiéndole del cuello del batín de enfermo que llevaba, comenzó a zarandearle.

-¡Eres un anormal! – escupió -. ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en lo que haces?

-P…

-¿No has tenido suficiente con que un loco te haya querido muerto los últimos diecisiete años? – le siguió gritando -. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora quieres acabar tú el trabajo?

-Hermione me haces daño – farfulló - Y me duele la cabeza.

-¡Eso haberlo pensado antes! – siguió a la vez que le clavaba repetidamente el dedo índice en el esternón -. Eres un _novio de la muerte_.

-¿ _Novio de la muerte_? – inquirió risueño, intentando calmarla -. Soy _"El maestro de la muerte"_ – afirmó, con en tono más ominoso que pudo poner.

-¡Bruto! – rugió Hermione, para nada aplacada con la pequeña broma -. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en mí cuando te subes a ese maldito engendro del demonio que tienes por escoba?

Le gritaba tan cerca de la cara que Harry notaba como su amiga le duchaba cada vez que pronunciaba una "p". Solo la había visto una vez tan fuera de sus cabales, y había tenido que ver con cierta escapada al Bosque Oscuro a entregarse a cierto Señor Tenebroso.

-Es la última vez - chilló - , ¿me oyes? La última. No quiero volverte a ver jugar a ese condenado deporte, jamás.

Aquello ya era el colmo. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para prohibirle nada?

-¡Maldita sea Hermione, no eres mi madre! – le gritó a la cara - ¡Deja de una vez de preocuparte por mí! – comprendió que se había propasado un instante antes de que Hermione le cruzase la cara.

-¡Como si pudiera! – espetó con los ojos llenos de indignación y de lágrimas pugnando por derramarse -. ¡Como si pudiera no haber pasado cada segundo de los últimos ocho años preocupándome de que no te pasase nada! – nunca la había visto tan alterada. Casi al instante comenzó a llorar.

Y Harry, tomado por sorpresa, se encontró estrechando a Hermione en un abrazo mientras intentaba calmarla acariciándole la espalda. Ella, entre sollozos, luchaba por liberarse sin mucha convicción mientras farfullaba cosas que sonaban demasiado parecidas a "estúpido", "idiota" o "desagradecido".

Al final acabó acurrucada a su lado. ¿En qué momento se había subido a su cama?

-Creo que no he pasado más miedo en mi vida – dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz -. Te diste contra el poste de uno de los aros, y saliste rebotado, y tenías el cráneo hundido, y no respi…respirabas, y… y…

-Tranquila – susurró Harry.

-Creí que estabas muerto – gimió refugiando la cara en su pecho -. ¡No te movías! …me quería morir…

-Mira, no me he muerto – intentó animarla -. Y estoy mejor que nunca, ya ni siquiera me duele la cabeza.

-Ojalá estuvieses peor – murmuró como una niña pequeña, acercándolo un poco más -. Así a lo mejor te lo pensabas un poco más la próxima vez.

Harry miró a Hermione con pretendida indignación, y ella le devolvió la mirada firme, dándole a entender que sostenía cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

-Mira Hermione – comenzó con tono cansado -. No voy a dejar el Quidditch, eso tenlo por seguro, pero te prometo tener más cuidado.

-Gracias… supongo – farfulló contra su pecho, para nada contenta -. Aunque, si tengo que seguir yendo a tus partidos, creo que merezco una compensación – afirmó con severidad -. Ya sabes, por la preocupación.

-¿Una compensación? – preguntó sorprendido. Hermione nunca había sido del tipo materialista -. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Quieres un libro de Flourish and Blotts? ¿Una pluma nueva?

-Podrías… - susurró, tentativamente, mientras le miraba a los ojos -… podrías darme un beso – un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas en el momento que dijo la palabra 'beso'.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ron? – Hermione le había pillado tan de sorpresa que solo se le ocurrió preguntar eso. No es que no llevase meses soñando con hacerlo, pero siempre había creído que sus dos amigos tenían algo, o que lo tendrían, eventualmente.

-No tardó ni dos días en recriminarme que te llevase a ti a buscar a mis padres a Australia - bufó ella -. Honestamente, después de la experiencia buscando Horrocruxes, ¿quién le hubiese llevado a él?

-¿Por eso nunca llegasteis a salir juntos?

- _"¡Búscate a otro que aguante que siempre pongas a Harry por delante de él!"_ – exclamó Hermione, intentando imitar la voz del menor de los Weasley -. Eso fue lo que me dijo nada más verme.

-Vaya – comentó -, lo siento – aunque su tono daba a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y, apoyándose en los codos, rozó sus labios con los de él. Suavemente al principio, dándole opción a que se retirase. Y cuando creyó que él comenzaría a responderle el beso, Harry de repente se apartó.

-Bueno, ¿en paz? – rio divertido.

-No sé – refunfuñó ella -. Me he preocupado mucho esta vez, creo que merezco…

No le había dado tiempo a terminar la frase y ya tenía los labios de Harry otra vez contra los suyos.

-¿Por qué a ti no te importa, verdad? – preguntó, rompiendo el beso y mirándole a los ojos -. Es que tengo una debilidad por ese tal Harry Potter… no sé de dónde viene.

-No – dijo -, no me importa en absoluto – y sujetándola de la cintura, la atrajo más hacia sí y volvió a besarla.


End file.
